emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6861 (5th May 2014)
"Eric is furious to realise it was Tiny who caused the bruise on Val's cheek and challenges him to a fight; and a confused Alicia discovers she has inherited a mystery £70,000. (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Val is left shaken after her less-than-romantic night with Tiny. Edna takes an interest on hearing that the Spencers need a new car. Eric arrives at the barn to find her with a bruised cheek but believes her cover story. Alicia and David are shocked to discover from the Solicitor that Alicia has been left £70,000 inheritance money, but Alicia is confused - she never knew a Keith Cheesedale who supposedly left her the money in his will. Tiny arrives at The Grange with the bread order, he makes reference to Val being 'diseased goods' to Eric, unaware that she is listening. Nicola continues to wind Kerry up about Dan not intending to marry her. Eric is furious to realise that it was Tiny who caused the bruise on Val's cheek and challenges him to a fight in front of everyone, including Diane and Val. As a crowd gather outside the café to witness the spectacle, Ruby phones for the police. As Tiny gets Eric in a headlock, Val keys his van in an attempt to get him to stop just as the police arrive. Laurel finds a competition to win a dream wedding in a magazine and passes it onto Kerry, who's ecstatic to find out all she has to do is produce a video of herself talking about her life. As PC Swirling struggles to break up the fight, Diane gets herself involved trying to restrain Val from throwing bread at Tiny and ends up mistakenly elbowing him in the face thinking he is Rodney. As PC Swirling's partner tends to him, Eric punches Tiny when he falls down after Eric kicks him. As the villagers watch on, PC Swirling arrests Diane for assaulting a police officer, Val for criminal damage and Eric for assault. Victoria is annoyed as she notices David and Alicia arriving back home drunk and informs them on what's happened to Eric, Val and Diane. Diane, Eric and Val bicker in custody. PC Swirling decides he's had enough and locks them in separate cells overnight. Cast Regular cast *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton Guest cast *Solicitor - Stephen Chapman *Tiny Alcock - Tony Pritchard *PC Swirling - Andy Moore Locations *Main Street *The Grange - Room 3, Unknown room, Exterior *The Woolpack - Private hallway, Backroom *David's - Shop floor *Café Main Street - Public café, Exterior *Church Lane *Farrers Barn - Living room *Hotten Road *Pollard's Barn - Living room, Exterior *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor, Staff room *Hotten Police Station - Custody, Cells Notes *An unnamed female police officer is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Memorable dialogue David Metcalfe: (smelling the crisp £70,000 in notes) "Oh the sweet smell of Her Majesty's face." Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes